1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head that is fixed on a wall and is capable of being adjusted its angle to spray water splashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shower head is fixed on a wall and capable of being lifted a flowing path by rotating a cover, but it is force-consuming to operate the shower head due to the cover is fixed at a higher position. Another conventional shower head disclosed in CN Pub. No. 201143473Y is capable of being lifted its flowing path by using a pull line, however its structure is quite complicated, thereby operating the shower head inconveniently.
A structure of conventional shower head to lift a flowing path disclosed in the CN Pub. No. 101862711A is capable of being rotated to lift the flowing path, but it still has the following defects:
1. The pull line is applied to actuate a ratchet shaft to rotate, however a forcing angle and direction of the pull line will be close to a horizontal angle to make the pull line be at a higher forcing point without being operated easily by the older and children.
2. A dead angle of the pulling force will generate, so a pulling block will not actuate the ratchet shaft to rotate smoothly. Even though the ratchet shaft is actuated to rotate, the pull line will support a larger pull force to decrease its service life. In addition, only small part of the pull force is used to rotate the pulling block and the ratchet shaft, and most part thereof will act on an abnormal operating direction and angle of the pulling block and the ratchet shaft to break the structure among the pulling block, the ratchet shaft, and the related components, thus further breaking or losing the lifting function of the flowing path.
3. Such a conventional shower head can not be equipped with a knob member because when adjusting a certain angle of the knob member, the forced direction of the pull line is changed greatly to cause a dead angle without operating the shower head smoothly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.